Multiverse Kombat
by WildBoycpX
Summary: Hot ninja chicks, beating the toughest warriors in Mortal Kombat, Dubstep, fighting Shao Khan, PARTIES! Well me Adam, and Michael have a lot of work to do if we wanna be title Mortal Kombat champions to ever live!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to **_**Multiverese Kombat**_** and joining me on this adventure is two- count 'em TWO- Multiversers: BioshockerN7 and ShepardisaBOSS. This is going to be kick ass!**

**Hey guys help me with the disclaimer.**

**Michael: We do not own any movies, tv shows, video GAMES, or any songs that are posted in this stories.**

**Adam: All rights go to the rightful owners.**

**All of us: PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Multiverse Kombat<strong>

* * *

><p>A space ship travels among the stars, passing by billions of universes with unknown adventures just waiting to be explored. Our traveler is LaTrell Verser, a Multiverser and self proclaimed <strong>GOD<strong> of the Multiverse. He travels in his space-ship, the _Star Destroyer_,wondering which universe he should explore next as too. He wears his combat outfit, which is a hoodie from the _Assassin Creed _series but it was blue with sliver trimming, black cargo pants with black combat boots.

"LaTrell, you're narrating yourself again." Vanessa my A.I (Artificial Intelligence) programmed into the ship speaks scaring me right out my skin, causing me to jump from the controls and hit the floor with a thud.

Lucky for me that the ship was on auto pilot the whole time while I was narrating.

"Didn't I ask you to not interrupt me while I'm narrating?! What is it Vanessa?" I ask getting up and rubbing my head.

"Well, I'm bored and you still have no Idea where to go, so I was thinking me and you could back to the captains quarters and have a little fun," she says in a sexy tone that she knows I can't resit.

I give her a grin and pull her close, just when I was about to kiss her something or I should said someone interrupts us.

"Hey guys, I hope I'm not interrupting something! Oh hang on for a sec," Adam- another one of my fellow Multiversers- says and he throws a lit dynamite stick behind him.

Wait, is that a pimped out **roller coaster?**

A man's scream is heard later, breaking me out of my train of thoughts and explosions and all Adam said is...

"SURVEY SAYS...buh bye." He starts laughing at his own jokes while I shake my head. Sometimes I wonder if this man is more insane than Duncan.

Adam turns to face me and he wears his civvies outfit, which consists of a black jacket with white stripes on the side, blue jeans, black leather gloves, black combat boots, and his trademark shades which have yellow lens like the first _Amazing Spider-Man._

"Hey Adam, what's up?" I ask him and Vanessa walks off, something to do with checking fuel or something.

"Well, when you travel the universe bored and there is a new Multiverser on the loose with no place to go, well I couldn't resist messing with you," he says with a cheeky grin and I just shake my head.

"Well if your asking if you could tag along, you can," I say and walk back to the controls and open a holo map of the space we were in.

"Well where do you think we should go, its gotta be somewhere where there are a lot of hot chicks! Oh and great fighters, I want a challenge!" Adam suggested and I open my mouth to respond but-

"Hey GUYS! what are you up to!"

Adam and I pulled out our sidearms. His was a pistol that looked like one of the Plasama Caster from the _Predator_ series, and mine was a simple pistol (Colt .45), but it packed the punch of a shotgun (which I had two called _Mustang_ and _Sally,_ but I just pulled out _Sally_). We point our weapons to the intruder, but all we found was another Multiverser named Michael (or I just call him Mikey), Duncan's protege.

He wore his combat outfit, which was a hooded duster with combat boots, blue kote ( glove-like hand protectors), black cargo pants with blue trimming, a matching black combat jacket with blue trimming and a big blue 'X' on the front.

"Oh, it just Mikey," I say and put Sally back in her holster and Adam does the same thing.

"Oh and Adam, change into your combat outfits since two out of three of us are," I say and he lets out a loud sigh but snaps his finger and changes into his combat uniform, which was a black and red version of the coat Arno Dorian wore in _Assassin's Creed Unity_ over the _Timeshift_ suit (minus the helmet)

"There happy?" I nodded. "Now, which universe are we going to be joining now that has hot chicks and good fighters?"

"Hmm, how about...**MORTAL KOMBAT!**" I suggest and Michael and Adam look at me funny.

"What?"

"The universe is great but why did you have to announce it like the GUY who says fight?"

"Well, I thought it be better to announce it like that." I say with a shrug and they both shrug too.

"Well what are we waiting for then! To Mortal Kombat!" Michael cheers and we all cheer and I set a course to the MK universe and travel at light speed.

(Page Break)

We reach the island of Mortal Kombat in an instant and I land my spaceship far off from prying eyes. We make our way through the thick trees avoiding the creepy part of the island and make our way to the center and where all the fighters will most likely be.

After hours of traveling through the forest and getting lost over and over because of Adam sense of direction! We just decided to open a portal to the arena.

Michael summons the portal and we see the fighters watching Johnny Cage and Reptile fight. I was about to step through and until Adam put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"What?" I ask wanting to get to the action already.

"How about we go in playing some Dubstep to give us a badass entrance?"

"Eh, that sounds like it could be awesome. Lets do it!" Michael says excited and I shrug my shoulders, Adam grins and snaps his fingers.

**[Play Saints Row 4 Vindicate]**

As the music boomed through the island, the fighters, Scorpion, Shang Tsung, Shao Khan, Baraka, Kitana, Raiden, Jade, Jax Briggs, Sub Zero, and everybody else stop watching the fight and looked up to the sky.

"What is that terrible sound!" Shao Khan demand and Shang Tsung opened a portal showing our heros jamming out to the sound bobbing their heads.

"Who are these three!" Shao Khan roared filled with rage and having to shout to get anybody to hear him.

"I have no idea lord, but they must be the cause of the sound!"

"FIND THEM AND BRING THEM TO ME!" Shao Khan yelled his eyes glowing green as the rest of his body.

"No need for that since we are already here!" I yell as Adam kicked the double doors down and as the beat dropped and sending the doors flying. Everybody stares at us with confusion as for Shao Khan with mostly anger.

As the music died down to a complete silence Shao Khan rose from his throne and pointed a finger towards me.

"You must be the leader of this group!"

"Actually I'm not, these two rank higher than me and they still aren't the leader since our actually leader is off doing something else. You may call me Kronos, the new Mortal Kombat champion!"

"You? The Mortal Kombat champion?! Don't make me laugh! If you think you can win this tournament you're getting you and your men killed!" Shao Khan started laugh like a maniac and I grin.

I stepped up to the field and stare him in his eyes. "Then give me somebody to fight." He glares at me but sends Baraka down to fight me. He roars at me and he shoot out his blades from his arms.

"I will kill you and use your blood as war PAINT."

I give him a cocky grin and pull out my dual dao SWORDS. "Thrill me," I say and with a battle cry, Baraka charges at me and I charge at him swords drawn.

He swings his swords and I block it using me swords and swept his feet from under him and while he is flying he is falling I kick him and he goes flying. I teleport just in time to grab him by his vest and slam him down into ground making the ground shake and crack.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt!" Adam says and Michael nods in agreement. The MK fighters just stare in amazement. While Sonya, Jade, and Kitana stare in wonder, if you know what I mean.

"Had enough yet Baraka?" I say and offer a helping hand up. He looks up at me and stands back up.

"Not even close!" He roars and comes at me throwing punches. I dodge them easily but just for show I let him punch in the face and he grabs me and knees me in the face which had me staggering back.

"Wow, that actually tickle!" I laugh and Baraka throws another punch at me but I grab his hand before it could make contact. "My turn!" I yell and upper cut him so hard that he goes flying in the air about ten feet and comes crashing down. He shakily gets up but stands tall and starts shooting sharp needles at me.

"Aw!" I yell and pull out my swords hitting each needle that comes my way all while saying "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" While distracted Baraka regained his strength and charges at me punching me in the gut which makes me double over in pain which cause me to drop my swords and hug my stomach.

"Oh you actually got me!" I say and I hear him struggling. I look up to see him trying to pick up my swords, which puts a smile on my face.

"Aww that's cute, but my swords are made from a dying star which is exceeds your weight lifting limits, so only I can pick these babies up." He looks up at me and I do a black flip and kick him right in the chin which sends flying and hitting the ground with a thud and knocking him out.

"Somebody might want to take him to the medic." I say and walk back over to my fellow Multiversers who cheer me on and giving me pats on the backs and rubs on the head telling me good job and etc.

Shang Tsung steps forward, "Kronos...advances to the next round."

"Okay, guess I'm next!" Adam says and steps to the platform. Shao Khan sends SMOKE to fight him. Smoke charges at him and Adam dodges all of his attacks and when Smoke throws a punch and Adam dodges it which causes Smoke to go off-balance and Adam kicks him like a soccer ball and into the air, then teleports in the air and locks his hands together and hammer hits down back into the ground.

Adam floats down to see Smoke struggling to get up from that attack.

"Well I guess time to end this," Adam says simply and karate chops him right in the neck which cause Smoke eyes to go wide and fall to the ground knocked out and barley breathing.

"Whoa, Adam, where did you learn that!" Michael ask in amazement.

"Just learned it form a universe here or there, I couldn't remember." He says chuckling a little and Michael gets a determine grin on his face.

"My turn! If you guys can take down those two easily than whoever I'm fighting is going to be easy!" Michael says and step to the platform.

And who would've thought Shao Khan would be so pissed off at us beating his guys he sent one of the best, Sub-Zero. Michael suddenly took a nervous gulp, realizing he just put his foot in his own mouth.

Turning toward us, he offered a weak smile as he said "By the way guys, I just remembered...I haven't played this game at all." He then tried to show an air of calm, walking out to meet his opponent.

"He's dead," I mumble to Adam.

"Yep. You going to be getting this on video?"

"Yep," I say as I pulled out a camera to record it all.

"This is gonna be great," Adam says with a shit eating grin and my grin matching his. Noticing this, Michael flips the two of us off as he comes face to face with Sub-Zero.

"Um, one request: please don't dismember me in any way," Michael says and gets into fighting position.

"As you wish," Sub-Zero says coldly and charges forward. Mikey throws a punch at him at Sub-Zero and he freezes himself which causes Mikey to be frozen solid then Sub-Zero comes out of nowhere with an ice sword and hit Mikey in the back sending him flying.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Duncan would be ashamed his protegé is losing this badly!" Adam says while wiping a tear away.

Michael gets up and holding his back. "Ow, okay that seriously hurt!"

As he said that, Sub-Zero charged and drop kick Michael right in the chest making him hit the wall with a thud and soon enough Sub-Zero is up again and starts punching the shit out of Michael.

Me and Adam start laughing our ass off while the rest of the fighters just stare at us like 'What the Fuck?...'

Sub-Zero grabs Michael but his shirt and tosses him in front of us and as time slows down me and Adam smile and wave at Michael while he just shoots the bird at us.

Time speeds up again and Michael crashes into a pile of vases that was just sitting there for no reason what so ever. Sub-Zero walks over to Michael, but before he can start punching him again...

"That's enough!" Shao Khan says and Sub-Zero stops pounding Michael face in. Sub-Zero looks towards Shao Khan and he gets a grin on his face.

"Finish him!" he says and Sub-Zero makes his ice sword and hovers it over Michael's chest. Before he could make a move, however...

"Shame for you," Michael said calmly, causing Sub-Zero to arch an eyebrow in confusion. "You just activated my trap card." The cryokinetic ninja then looked at the ground, which lit up in a style that resembled a playing card, glowing brightly until...

BOOM!

Sub-Zero was sent flying backwards, energy pouring out of him and into Michael, healing his injuries. With a sly smirk, he said "Thanks for that. No let's get serious. STOP!"

BOOM!

The next thing we knew, a huge crater was formed in the middle of the arena. Michael's fist was buried in Sub-Zero's gut, causing the latter's eyes to widen in pain as Michael grit his teeth. He then picked Sub-Zero up by his collar, flinging him to the ground as he jumped into the air.

He then delivered a devastating drop kick to the ninja's head, the impact once more breaking the ground as Sub-Zero went limp, alive but unconscious. Breathing heavily, Michael said "Thank Toriyama for creating Zenkai," before looking over at us- while our jaws were literally touching the ground, to the wonder of those who weren't watching Michael's epic comeback- and waving at us before giving a mocking smirk to Shao Khan.

"Very well, all three of you may take part in the competition," he grudgingly said as he stands from his throne to address everyone. "The first round is over and tomorrow will be the start of the second round, you may all leave and rest up for tomorrow."

With that people start to leave. Michael then smiled at us, asking "So, how do your feet taste, guys?"

We had no response. We were still trying to process what the fuck just happened.

**Third Person POV's**

As the fighters start to leave Raiden turns to Liu Kang,

"Liu Kang, did you sense their power? They have the same powers as the Elder Gods!"

"Yeah I sensed it. It does amaze me how they look like they are from Earthrealm, yet have such high levels of power. What should we do about it?"

"We make them our allies, team up with them so we can defeat Shao Khan, and save Earthrealm."

Liu Kang nods in agreement and they both continue on their ways.

**[Shao Khan Throne room]**

Shao Khan punches the wall out of anger and yells out the top of his lungs.

"How can this be! They are normal Earthrealmers, yet they have the power of the Elder Gods! This is impossible!" Shao Khan rages on and on.

"I know master and don't worry, I will send spies to find out," Shang Tsung says but Shao Khan stops him.

"No, what we need to do is get them to turn to our side and then we will rule this UNIVERSE with an iron fist!" They both smile evilly and Shang Tsung teleports away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that is it for this chapter! I really hope you GUYS did enjoy this STORY as I enjoyed writing it!<strong>

**Leave a REVIEW on what you guys thought about it and if you can't wait for the next chapter and want more Multiverser action be sure to check out my page and BioshockerN7 and ShepardiseaBOSS!**

**Till next TIME!**

**See ya guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"And I was like 'How do your feet taste guys?' Hahahaha." Michael starts laughing as he reminds of us of his come back against Sub-Zero which he hasn't stop bragging about.

"That was luck and you used you powers!" I complained and he turns around to face Adam and I.

"So did you guys!"

"Well actually me and Adam just used our teleportation powers while you had to go all Multiverser on his ass." I reminded him and he opens his mouth to object but comes up short when he knows I'm right.

I walk past him and give him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry buddy, maybe this time you'll actually do some real damage without using you powers." Adam starts laughing while Michael stands there in disbelief.

We soon start to see the temple and make our way where we see everybody just standing around and talking.

"Well guys if you don't mind, I'm going to be flirting with my future wife." I say and start to make my way towards Kitana. Michael and Adam look at each other before they shrug towards each other and start making their way. Mikey was heading towards Jade and Adam towards Sonya.

But before any of us could get to them we we're cut off by Radien, Liu Kang, and Johnny Cage step in front of us.

"Hello out worlders, we come to speak to you about a very sensitive situation."

"Yeah, yeah I already know whats going on, you need our help to save the world, we'll help you but I gotta flirt with death." I say and teleport pass them and continue to make my way towards Kitana but Liu Kang steps in front of me again.

"How dare you speak to Radien the God of thunder like that! Who do you think you are?" He says getting into my face and I push him off me.

"Well I'm Kronos, God of the Multiverse.."

"Oh no." Michael says under his breath and Adam gives him a confused look.

"What's up Michael?"

"Well, just look at the situation, Liu Kang just got into LaTrell face and you know he doesn't back down from a challenge."

"You'll just be another person I beat in Mortal Kombat." Liu Kang says and he ball his fists up and fire start to form around them.

"Oh just cause you think you balled your fist and then fire start to come out of them I'm suppose to be scared? I can do it to." I say and ball my fist up and blue fire start consume my fists.

"You will apologies to Radien now." Liu Kang says an a threatening tone and I shake my head.

"Okay let me just." I start to turn towards Radien but instead turn back around and punch Liu Kang on his left cheek and he stumbles back and I charge and tackle him through the double doors and into the arena where we first came too.

I push him back but instead he does a black flip and gets into fighting position.

"Come on boy scott, give it your best shot." I say and he yell and charges towards me and I go for a punch but forgot this man is the king of spam so he jumps into the air and bicycle kicks me repeatedly and dragon kicks me back into the temple in front of Kitana.

I get back up and brush invisible dust off my hoodie.

"Hi, LaTrell Verser." I say and gentle grab her hand and give it a kiss which cause her blush.

"Hi." She returns and I wink at her which makes her face go red all over and in the neck of time turn back around to see a fire-ball coming towards me and my eyes go wide as dish plates. I grab the ball of fire in my hands then crush it.

"Impressive, you can handle dragons fire, but what about dragons fists." He gets into a martial art pose (Dragon to be specific) and I get into my own and favorite pose (Tiger).

"Aww the Tiger. Interesting choice." He says and I nod in agreement. "You too." I say and then we charge towards each other and start throwing punches and kicks towards one another. We're both blocking them at master level and he got a couple of good shots in but not as many as I did. We both end up punching each other that makes us separate from a good two-three feet away from each other.

Seeing enough Radien and Michael step in front of both of us, Radien holding back Liu Kang and Michael holding me.

"Enough! Both of you!" Radien voice booms through temple, which I have to admit, it give me goose bumps.

"He started it." I mumble and Michael slaps me on the back of the head.

"Hey!" I yell and rub the back of my head

"You can't do anything about because technically I have seniority." He says and a smug grin spreads on his face and I shake my head. I get a good look around and notice Adam isn't here.

"Hey, where's Adam?" I say and Michael looks around then turns back to me and shrugs his shoulders too. Well then, since the game doesn't start for at least another hour or so. I turn to look at Kitana who is already looking towards me and she gives me a small wave.

I smirk towards her and make my over towards her.

**Adams's POV:**

"Sonya! Wait up!" I yell as I finally caught up to the hottie of the game, (well at least in my opinion) she turns around and pulls out her gun on me.

"Whoa!" I say and put my hands up.

"Why are you following me?" She says with a glare and looks behind me.

"I'm..." Well I don't want to come out with you're a badass, I'm a badass, let's beat up bad guys, get marry, and plow.

"I'm here to help you capture Kano." I say, well yeah I can also get on her good side. She lowers her gun and stares up at me.

"Why do you want to help me? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I never said you weren't." I say simple and she just stares at me.

"Yeah, your right." She mumbles and before she could say anything Kano comes out of no where.

"Aww isn't that touching, love in the making." He says and Sonya glares at him.

"Kano." Sonya goes to punch but he grabs her hand and headbutts her which causes her to stumble back.

"That didn't happen in the game..." Adam thought to himself and before he knew it Sonya and Kano where going at it. Kano had the upper hand and right before Kano try to cut Sonya Adam gave him a good punch in the face.

"Hey one eye willy, back off." Adam insulted Kano and he just glared at him.

"I don't find that funny." He says and Kano goes charging at him and Adam charges at him too. Kano starts to throw punches left and right but Adam easily blocks them and delivers a devastating punch to Kano guts.

He doubles over in pain and Adam knees him in the face. Kano grabs his nose and stumbles back.

"Damn boy I think you broke my nose." Kano says and moves his hand from his face and looks back at Adam.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you're a quick healer." I say with a smirk and go charging at him. He runs towards me and jumps into the air and becomes that bullshit ball and hits me in the face.

I hold my face then fell a pinch in my back.

"Did you try to throw a knife at my back." I say in a sarcastic tone turning around to see a dagger on the ground only a few inches from where I stood.

"Aw, it seems you did." I say and pick up the dagger. "My turn." With that, I throw the dagger into his leg and he grits his teeth together to keep from screaming out in pain and when he looks back at me I'm right in front of his face and in punch him in his good eye and he is out like a candle.

"Wow, that was pretty impressive..." She trails off asking for my name.

"Adam, Adam Verser." I say and shake her hand.

"Alright Adam, come on lets arrest this." She cuts herself off when she notice that Kano isn't there any more.

"Fuck." I sigh and Sonya turns to face me.

"Well he's gone." She says and I nod in agreement.

"I wasn't even here for him, I just came to find my superior, Jax Briggs. Intel is that he's been capture and taken prisoner." She explains and soon enough we split ways because she said it was something she wanted to do alone. So I gave her space, but kept a close eye on her.

I watch her walk away and take a deep breath in then out. I'm gonna marry that chick.

**LaTrell's POV**

Soon enough everybody is back at the arena where we started and Kano and Sonya are up to fight with Adam watching this battle so intensely. He was so into this battle that he didn't even joke around with me. He always jokes around with me!

Soon enough Sonya defeats Kano easily and she tried to take him prisoner but Shang Tsung intervenes saying that Kano will be with him and with that Kano leaves with his Outworld allies.

"Adam are you okay?" I ask and he looks at us.

"I tell you guys after we get done talking to Radien. We both nod and with the other Earth relmers we all go talk to Radien, he explains of the vision of he was having and Liu Kang ask what we should do and he simply says that we should let the tournament take it course.

Once me, Michael, and Adam get back to my ship Adam gathers us in the cockpit.

"Okay Adam, ever since you got back from your little adventure with Sonya you've been spaced out. Whats up?" Michael says and Adam crosses his arms.

"Well, when I went with Sonya, Kano came out of no where and Sonya was supposed to beat him as easily like she did a few minutes ago but instead she was getting her ass handed to her. That was until I came along. I think our presence is changing the story line guys." Adam says seriously and me and Michael eyes go wide and we all share a look.

"Well then, lets change it for the better of good." I say and they nod in agreement.


End file.
